Does it matter
by nolabell66
Summary: Is age more than a number? Does it really matter?
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan leaned back taking his third Jack and Coke for the night with him. His attention was being taken by a table of woman. They were celebrating, the more drinks that arrived the louder they got.

"I would like to thank everyone," a woman with shoulder length black hair stood. Her smile lit her face up. There was something genuine in her smile. It brought a smile to his face. She grabbed the chair behind her to hold her up.

"Happy birthday," a cheer followed and an array of glasses danced through the air. Jonathan chuckled, the waitress who had been taking care of him stop in front of him.

"Get that table a round on me," Jonathan led his glass to his lips. The waitress glanced over her shoulder.

"Do I tell them it is from you," she asked.

"Sure," Jonathan pulled his foot to his knee, "tell the birthday girl I said happy birthday."

…..

Kathy knew she needed to stop drinking. She had made sure to schedule herself off tomorrow. Her friends had been planning her birthday for months. She couldn't believe she was turning forty. She didn't feel forty however that was supposed to feel. She realized she wondered if she looked it. While her mind compilated all this another drink appeared. The very sight of it made Kathy's stomach flip. "From the table in the corner," the waitress answered without Kathy asking. Kathy looked around the waitress, her eyes fixed on the tall man steched out in his chair. He seemed to be staring at her. His bright blue eyes narrowed as he realized she was looking at him. "He said happy birthday." Kathy blinked, her vision was blurring. He was tall and lean. She didn't realize the smIle on her face as she looked him over. Jonathan laughed noticing. Kathy noticed how baby faced he was, he light red hair made his bright blue eyes stand out.

"I told you, we are paying for anything," Linda slapped Kathy arm. Kathy shook her head turning to her friend.

"He sent them," they both turned. Jonathan raised his glass to both ladies.

"Holy fuck," Linda said, "where did he come from."

"Don't know," Kathy laughed at her friends reaction.

"He is totally checking you out," Linda said mouth open.

"No," Kathy waved her off, "he probably just heard us."

"Honey he is eye fucking you," Linda turned to her friend.

"Linda," Kathy all but shouted, "what is it with you and the F bomb." Linda shrugged taking a drink.

"Go say thank you." Linda smiled.

"We are leaving," Kathy shook her head.

"No we are not, now go don't be rude. That fine ass man brought you a drink," Linda tugged on her fiends shirt..

"He brought us drinks," Kathy corrected her.

"Go," Linda pointed. Kathy rolled her eyes. She stood fixing her shirt. She felt it was too tight, but Linda said no. Kathy didn't want to feel like she was trying to hard. She walked toward Jonathan's table, he never took his eyes off her.

"Thank you," Kathy blurred out.

"Happy birthday," Jonathan smiled. Kathy wanted to just turn and leave. "Having a good night?"

"Yeah, my friends planned this," Kathy pointed over her shoulder toward the table she came from.

"Nice of them," he was so calm. Kathy wonder why he did what he did.

"So anyways thanks," she felt uncomfortable. His stare was intense.

"I was checking you out," his words made Kathy freeze. Damn Linda's big mouth.

"You heard that," Kathy could feel herself blushing

"You have a great smile," Jonathan leaned forward.

"Thanks," Kathy emptied her glass. It made Jonathan laugh."I don't want to keep you"

"If you leave I am alone," he leaned back.

"Well," Kathy stepped closer to the empty chair across from him.

"I don't want to keep you from your party," Jonathan watched her sit down.

"They will manage," Kathy looked out at her friends most had taken to the dance floor.

"Can I get you another drink?"

"No," Kathy held her hand up, "actually a water would be a good idea."

…

"So what made you want to roll around with other grown man," Kathy asked.

"Beat working in a factory," Jonathan laughed.

"I use to watch with my dad," Kathy played with the staw in her drink. "But that was the four horsemen, Dusty Rhodes, Rock n Roll Express." Kathy looked at her cell phone, "well thank you again. Been a pleasure talking to you."

"All mine," Jonathan nodded.

"Ok, so yeah," Kathy stood, Jonathan rose with her. Kathy waved at Linda. "Have a good night." She made her way down to her friends.

" So," Linda raised her eyebrows.

"So, he is a nice guy. He is a wrestler, I thought he looked familiar. My nephew would die if he knew I just talked to him."

"That is it," Linda dropped her shoulders.

"What," Kathy laughed at her friends disappointment.

"No number," Linda held her hands up.

"Let's go," Kathy shook her head, "I will call an Uber."

"Ok, let me just tell everyone," Linda disappeared before Kathy could say anything.

Kathy typed in her phone, she felt someone walk behind her. She turned seeing Jonathan, he was tall. He towered over her, before she could asked, or say anything he pulled her close. She felt the air leave her lungs and his lips on her's. She stood eyes wide opened, when she tried to speak it gave him room to slide his tongue in. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flash with him. Kathy hands raised his shoulders, she went limp and sunk into him. He broke away looking down at her, "birthday kiss." Kathy was glad he was still holding her, her knees felt weak. She hadn't been kissed in a while and never like that. "I can give you a ride home," Kathy only looked at him, her head turned to search for her friends.

"I need to let them know," Jonathan answered with a head nod. "I will just text them." Kathy found her phone.

"Got a ride thank you for everything. Call you tomorrow." She hit send.

"Ok," she grabbed her bag. Jonathan lead her to the exit.

…

It was quite in the car. Kathy's phone went off.

"Yeah you will call me!" She chuckled placing her phone in her bag. "Next right," she pointed.

"Theses are nice," Jonathan commented.

"Yeah, thanks," Kathy cleared her throat, "right here." Jonathan pulled into a parking space. Kathy was beginning to wish she had a few more drinks. "If you want to." Jonathan opened his door stepping out. Kathy went for her's, realizing Jonathan was already there opening for her. They walked in her building Kathy kept her head down as the doorman nodded. "I am on the sixth floor," Kathy hit the elevator button. She found her keys as they walked the hall to her apartment. A thousand thoughts went through her head. Once inside she sat her bag down. "You want a beer, I have some wine," she called as Jonathan walked into the living room.

"Beer," he called back. Kathy grabbed two following him. "How long you lived here?" Most people were not native to Vagas.

"Two years ago," they settled in the coach, she handed him the beer. He nodded his head still looking around. Kathy shift trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. Jonathan took a long drink from his beer. "Thank you for the ride." Kathy said, Jonathan moved closer. She didn't know what to do. She didn't bring guys she met at bars home. His hand reached around holding her neck, he pulled her to him. She closed her eyes this time. Everything started moving fast. He laid her back, sitting up pulling his shirt off. Kathy's mouth went dry taking him in. Her tongue moves over her lips wetting them. Jonathan reach down pulling her up, his hands in her hair yanking her head back. The feel of his lips trailing kisses on her neck made her moan. With his free hand he started moving her shirt up. She helped him with it, his eyes fall on her breast. His hand wrap around her waist arching her back. His tongue made hot wet trail over the lace of her bra. Kathy's hand grabed him by the hair. "Off," he orders bringing his head up. Kathy quickly undid her bra tossing it. Jonathan laid her back moving over her again, his mouth moving over both her breast, drawing moans from her. His hands move down over her stomach and to the top of her jeans, Jonathan popped the button. His body moved down her body. Kathy couldn't think, every inch of her was on fire. Her hands rest on his shoulder, he moved her zipper down. Raising back on his knees he worked her jeans off. He stood removing his, _"he is like something out of a magazine_ ," Kathy shook her head. He moved back between her legs resting his weight on his elbows. He kissed her slowly, feeling her relax under him, her leg moved wrapping around his leg. Her eyes popped open when she felt his hand move between them. His fingers slowly working her underwear down. She almost jumps when his finger ran over her. He locked eyes with her, "you want to stop?"

"No," Kathy couldn't believe how desperate she sounded. She felt his finger slide in, her hips rocked into his hand. Her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth was on her neck again. She bit her lip trying to keep herself quite. Jonathan grinned sliding another finger in causing her to groan out loud. He moved fingers in and out letting her set the pace. Her body twisting, and moans fill the room. Kathy's finger crawl at the coach cursion as Jonathan's mouth was back on her chest. She could hear herself bagging something she never did. "Please," Jonathan looked up at her, "I need," before she can finish. Jonathan grabbed his jeans, Kathy watched him fumble finally pulling out a condom. He removed his boxers, Kathy grabbed the condom tearing it open, and sliding it over him. The action send shivers through him. He moved back down, she pulled him down kissing him. A gasp came out of her with the first thrust. He didn't move looking in her eyes, searching he wanted to make she was ok. Their bodies start moving, their eyes never leaving each other. A warmth grows in Kathy stomach, her hands on his hips urging him to move faster. "Harder," he heard her plea in his ear. Taking her hand from his hip and pulling it above her head, he obeyed. Her eyes slam shut, he held her hips with his free hand pinning her down, drilling into her. "Oh god," come from her and he can feel her coming undone. Closing his eyes moving faster. Feeling her body come down from her release. He chase his own, "fuck, you feel so good," spilled from him, as his head fall forward, an almost growl came from him. He movements slowed and finally stopped. They laid still catching their breath. Jonathan sat up, he made his way to the kitchen disposing of the condom. Kathy wasn't sure what to do next, do they talk? Do they cuddle, get each other's numbers? She grabbed the blanket from the back of her coach. Jonathan came back and moved behind her, "had to get rid of that." He pulled the blanket over them both.

"Well, OK," Kathy laid there unable to sleep. Trying to process what just happened, and think about what morning would bring.

…

Kathy groaned her head already hurt and she hadn't even opened her eyes. She sat up hearing the shower, she wrapped the blanket around her. Picking up her clothing on the way to the bathroom. She closed her bedroom door, she stood in the shower. She washed away the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sex. She dried off and through on a pair of sweats and t shirt. Taking a look in the mirror, Kathy groaned. The shower had done little for her pounding head and sour stomach. She hoped Jonathan had seen his way out.

Kathy walked out finding Jonathan standing in the living room. He was looking over the pictures that sat on her end table. "Morning," Kathy said.

"Hi," Jonathan smiled, "how are you feeling."

"Like death," Kathy answered.

"Don't feel like breakfast," Jonathan grinned,

"No," Kathy held her hand up, "I need coffee." She walked into her kitchen. "Would you like a cup?"

"Sure," Jonathan studied the pictures, "I took a shower, hope you don't mind."

"No," Kathy called out, "hoe do you take yours?"

"Black," Jonathan called. Kathy walked to him handing him a cup. "Your sister," he pointed to the pictures.

"Daughter," Kathy took a sip of her coffee. Jonathan tried not to look shocked. "She is in her junior year of college."

"Oh," Jonathan looked at the picture again.

"I had her young," Kathy chuckled at the look in his face. "I was eighteen, she is twenty two. And that makes me fotry."

"Where does she go to college?"

"Back in Jersey," Kathy answered, "she is studying special education." It fall quiet for a minute.

"You from Jersey," Jonathan looked over at her.

"Born and raised," Kathy smiled. "I came here for work. Well I am sure after all this information."

"You ever been hiking," his question took her back.

"Not around here."

"Want to go," Jonathan took another drink of his coffee.

"Sure," Kathy laughed.

"Good I will pick you up tomorrow about ten," Jonathan finished his coffee.

"Ok," Kathy smiled, "I will be ready." She walked him to the door. Jonathan kissed her on the cheek.

"Hope you had a happy birthday. See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Linda probed.

"So, he stayed the night. We are going hiking tomorrow," Kathy walked through her house.

"Well, I am thinking you didn't do your nails, and watch a chick flicks," Kathy laughed at her. "He wants to see you again?"

"Yeah we are going hiking tomorrow," Kathy shrugged.

"So he is a wrestler," Linda asked.

"Yeah, my nephew is really into it. He goes by Dean Ambrose." Kathy could hear Linda typing, "what are you looking him up?"

"Yeah," Linda answered, "let's see his name is Jonathan Good, born in Ohio, much of his Dean Ambrose persona was based on his own real life upbringing in Cincinnati's East end." Kathy listened to Linda read on, "his birthday is December 7,1985."

"Eighty five," Kathy barked out. "My god he is ten years older than my daughter."

"So," Linda laughed.

"He is thirty one," Kathy yelled.

"Didn't matter last night when you brought him home and it matter when you were."

"I didn't think he was that young. I am forty!" Kathy never dated someone younger. Or been interested in someone, was this dating? She hadn't really dated since she moved to Vegas. She didn't have one night stands. But he had stayed the night and they made plans.

"You have been forty for one day, and it is forty not sixty. Hell women are still having babies at forty." Linda laughed at Kathy's reaction. She was very straight and narrow. Alcohol had played a major part in last night but, it was nice to see her let loose. Enjoy herself and be care free.

"You know what, we were drunk. He is just being nice about tomorrow." Kathy said folding the blanket they fall asleep in last night. She closed her eyes when the sent of him hit her nose.

"Ok, this is a guy, not a project at work. So just enjoy it. If it was reversed you wouldn't be freaking out." Linda said.

"Yeah, you are right," Kathy sat on the couch.

"I always am," Linda laughed, "have fun hiking."

…

Jonathan knocked on the door, Kathy opened it with a smile. "Hey," Jonathan smiled.

"Come in," Kathy waved him in. "I just packed a backpack. And I got water, oh and," Kathy grabbed a tube of sunscreen, "a must."

"You thought of everything," Jonathan smiled.

"I need to run to the bathroom," Kathy pointed. Jonathan stood waiting in the doorway. His eyes fall on a framed children's drawing. "My mom my hero." He heard Kathy coming out of the bathroom. "Ready," she grabbed her bag.

"All set," Jonathan opened the door.

"Do you hike a lot," Kathy asked on the walk to the car.

"When I can," Jonathan opened the car door for her. She slide in, making sure his door was unlocked. "Air should kick in," he said turning the car on. Both fastened their seat belts. "I travel a lot was I don't get to like I would like."

"How long are you home," Kathy asked.

"I leave tomorrow, will be back late Tuesday," they started driving.

"Same every week?"

"Depends," Jonathan answered. "So what do you do?"

"Project manager for a hotel," Kathy answered, "right now I work with the district manager."

"Wow, nice," Jonathan said, "what made you come out here?"

"Not a lot of bigger hotel in Jersey. I didn't want to go to New York. This place made an offer," Kathy explained, "are you from here?" She already knew the answer.

"No, Ohio, I just like it here. I am not home much for it to matter," Jonathan shrugged. They drove in silence for awhile, Jonathan put music on. "Here we are," he pulled the car into an opening in the side of the road. Kathy undid her seat belt. Jonathan grabbed the bags. "Trail starts up there," Jonathan pointed.

"Oh wait," Kathy got the tube of suntan location, she quickly put it on any part of her not covered. "Here," she handed it to him, "come on you will thank me." Jonathan laughed taking it.

They made their way up the trail. It was quite and peaceful. There was no one else around. The sun made everything seem brighter. Kathy hadn't been able to get out and see what else there was to Vages. "Here," Jonathan held his hand out, helping Kathy up the last rock. They sat down overlooking a valley of rocks and trees.

"It is really pretty up here," Kathy commented handing Jonathan a water.

"I love it here, not many people know about it," he opened his bottle. It almost felt weird they had only met the night before, but seemed so comfortable. Jonathan had picked up plenty of girls. Most he never saw again, most he didn't stay the night. Something felt different about this.

"I normally don't do what," Kathy hung her head, "I was really drunk."

"You were kinda sober when we got to your place," Jonathan felt how shy she was being was cute.

"Well, I just don't want you to think."

"I think you are a grown woman and don't have to explain yourself," Jonathan said. Kathy smiled, Linda was right just enjoy it. "You miss Jersey."

"I miss being close to my daughter," Kathy shrugged.

"So are you divorced," he hoped that didn't come out as bad as it sounded.

"No," Kathy knew these questions would come. "Piper's father and I never married. Long mess of a story there."

"I don't mean to be nosy."

"No," Kathy shook her head, "just been so long since I explained it. Ok, her dad is in a band. Back in 1989," Kathy stopped," _you were four,_ " she thought. "This band Skid Row came out of Jersey. They were a big deal till Settle invaded the world. I am from the same town as the bass player." Kathy didn't realize she was talking fast, "so summer before my senior year of high school I use to go to the record store." Jonathan sat listening, _"do you even know what a record store is?"_ Kathy thought. "I met him, I had a crush on him as a kid."

"You were still a kid," Jonathan cut in.

"Yeah, I guess," Kathy paused. That was sometimes lost on her. "Anyways I was flattered he even spoke to me. Bla bla I found out I was pregnant right before my eighteenth birthday."

"He ever help?"

"Yeah, it was a mess in the beginning. My parents wanted him dead. He never wanted kids, and oh yeah he was married." Kathy was sure this story would have him running back to the car. "But we worked it out. She knows him sees him. She is a great kid," Kathy smiled, "hell she is an adult." Jonathan couldn't help but feel bad. He could tell by how she told the story she was still embraced. "Ok, so now that I have told you my sad story."

"It's not sad," Jonathan said.

"Thanks," Kathy finished her water, "so where is your job taking you tomorrow?"

"Iowa," Jonathan answered, "than Chicago, and I have to look."

"Must be hard to keep track."

"I write it down, plus you travel with other people," Jonathan answered.

"You get to see any of the cities you are in," Kathy asked.

"Sometimes, we have press, plus try and fit a workout in," Jonathan explained, "we have to be to the arena by two."

"Sounds busy."

"Yeah can be, that is why I like it here," Jonathan looked out.

" Well thank you for showing it to me," Kathy couldn't help but feel a little special. From what he described his time was limited, and the fact he spent it with her was nice.

"Thanks for coming," Jonathan stood helping her up. "Ready to start down?" Kathy nodded, they both put their backpacks back on. Jonathan lead the way, helping Kathy over the bigger rock and gaps. "Last one," he helped her over, taking her by the hand. They reached the end of the trail, the land head flattened out. Kathy looked down realizing they were still holding hands.

…..

Jonathan walked Kathy to her door, "God you must think I am nuts," Kathy laughed. "First I take you home from a bar."

"I offered you a ride," Jonathan cut in.

"Than I have drunken sex with you on my couch," Kathy said wide eyed.

"I thought it was pretty good drunken sex," Jonathan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah it was," Kathy's cheeks were turning red, "and I tell you about my unplanned teen pregnancy."

"Are any teen pregnancies a planned," Jonathan crinkled his nose.

"I just gave you a lot in like forty eight hours," Kathy laughed.

"You are just an open person," Jonathan shrugged.

"Well you probably have a lot to do before you leave," she didn't want him to leave.

"No," Jonathan answered.

"You could come in, if you want to," Katy pointed.

"Yeah, I want to," Jonathan smiled.

…

"Do you ever get scared at your job," Kathy asked.

"You don't think you just do," Jonathan answered. "Over think that is when you get hurt."

"You have family in Ohio?"

"Yeah my mom and sister," Jonathan answered, "I just brought my mom a house."

"Really," Katy beamed, "that is nice."

"She worked hard, had to do a lot on her own. She deserve it." Kathy could tell he was uncomfortable talking about his family.

"It is a different world here," Kathy looked out her window.

"I like it, it is always up, always open," Jonathan studied her face. She was a truly pretty woman. Didn't need a ton of makeup, just naturally pretty.

"You are staring," Kathy turned looking at Jonathan.

"You are hard not to stare at," Jonathan moved closer to her. He cupped her face kissing her. She pulled away looking in those bright blue eyes.

"You are going to get he in trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan wrapped tape around his wrist. A smile still on his lips, memories from his days off still fresh. He had to fight the feeling to call her, he wasn't sure how because he hadn't gotten her number. This wasn't him, he couldn't remember the last time he had this kind of feeling toward someone. "You look happy," Joe placed his bag down. "Good day off?"

"Yeah," Jonathan shrugged, "went to a birthday party."

"Birthday party," Joe repeated.

"Yep," Jonathan finish his wrist, "what did you do?"

"Spent time with the wife and kid," Joe answered.

"Nice," Jonathan zipped his bag up.

"You seem different," Joe looked him over. There was a glow, a happiness coming through. Jonathan was care free, but happiness didn't shine through him.

"I showered," Jonathan wasn't going to tell anyone about Kathy. Not that he embraced. He kinda want to see where this went. He didn't want anyone option.

"We riding together right," Joe asked.

"I wouldn't ride with anyone else," Jonathan grinned.

….

"Thank you for the flowers," Kathy looked at them again, "you didn't have to do that."

"Mom it is your birthday," Piper laughed. But that was her mother. She almost felt bad when someone did anything nice for her. She had no problem doing everything for everyone else. Piper felt like her mom was trying to making up for something. "So did you have a nice time out with the girls?"

"We did it was a lot of fun," Kathy wasn't going to bring up Jonathan. She wasn't sure if there was anything to bring up. She knew she liked spending time with Jonathan. She had dating a few man, some she had introduced to Piper. That list was small. Piper had been her priority, it felt little time for much else. Kathy didn't want man in and out of Piper's life. "How is your math class?"

"I should pull a B," Piper sounded positive.

"Sounds good hon, not to much longer," Kathy couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. Her daughter would finish college next year. She was headed for a great future. Kathy had worked hard to see she had a beginning. "Alright kid I gotta get ready for bed. Love you call he tomorrow."

"Night mom." Kathy smiled every time she heard that.

…..

Kathy sat in front of her computer, it was midweek and it felt like it would never end. "Kathy," she turned to hear her boss's voice coming through her phone.

"Yes," she answered.

"Did we confirming my appointment for Friday?"

"Yes, and the three you have next week," Kathy liked her boss, but he was one of the neediest people she had ever met. She wondered some days how he had gotten where he was in life. Than she remembered it was people like her, like his wife, yes it took a crew to handle him. But Kathy was great full of the chance he took on her.

"You are the best," his voice chuckled filling her office.

"I know, don't forget dinner with your wife tonight," Kathy continued to type.

"Oh yeah, I don't know where to take her," his voice groaned.

"I can call top of the world," Kathy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Would you?"

"Got it," Kathy grabbed the phone. "I do not get paid enough." She shook her head forcing on making dinner reservations. "Yes I need a table for two. Last name Wallus, yeah two seven if you got it. Great." Kathy punched number in her phone, "you are good for seven."

"Really Kathy thank you." She went back to her work. Her office phone rang again. "Kathy Poole," she stopped listening.

"Your last name is Poole?"

"I'm sorry," Kathy was taken back.

"Sorry, it's Jonathan."

"Oh," Kathy didn't remember giving him her work number, "how did you?"

"I remember you told me where you work. I am sorry is this a bad time?"

"No, I guess I am surprised," Kathy tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I will be home tomorrow if you are not doing anything maybe we could have dinners."

"Sure," Kathy answered.

"I was thinking my place."

"Yeah, why don't I give you my cell and you text me your address." Kathy was glad they were on the phone, she knew her cheeks were red. "Can I bring anything."

"No," Jonathan answered. "So I will text you."

"How did you find me," Kathy asked.

"I said I had a compliment about an event I had there."

"Nice," Kathy laughed trying to image how that conversation went.

"Yeah as I say it out loud it is kinda weird," Jonathan laughed. "So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Kathy smiled. She had never met someone who had gone through so much just to ask her to dinner.

…

"I look dumpy in this," Kathy tossed the shirt she was holding up in to the pile. Linda sat at the edge of her bed legs crossed, she raised her wine glass to her lips. "I think that is the last shirt you own," she raised her eyebrows before taking a drink.

"This is stupid, I just need to be dressed," Kathy reached for her glass.

"I mean he has seen you naked," Linda smirked.

"I have drunken sex once and never live it down," Kathy emptied her glass.

"Seems it many becoming more than that," Linda took her glass, "refill," she asked.

"Yeah," Kathy answered starting to go back through her clothes.

"I liked the grey tank with the black lace cover," Linda called.

"It doesn't look to funeralish," Kathy called.

"No, and wear it with the jean shorts and those sandals you got last week," Linda walked back in the room with two freshly filled wine glasses.

"Does it look like I am trying to hard," Kathy took the glass from her.

"Babe I don't think you got to try with this one," Linda winked.

..

Kathy waited at the door she had rechecked the address at least ten times. She took a couple deep breathes and knocked. "Hey," Jonathan smiled answering the door. He wear a fit t shirt and jeans that were to long. His hair seemed messier.

"Hi," Kathy stepped in, "this is for you," Kathy handed him a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You didn't have to do that," he leaned in kissing her cheek.

"I remembered you were drinking that at the bar." Kathy looked around. His place was simple and neat. She didn't see many pictures, of family.

"So dinner is almost ready," Jonathan said, "it is nice I thought we could eat out back on the patio.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Can I help with anything?"

"No I think I got everything," Jonathan smiled, "I have wine if you want."

"Yeah," Kathy smile, she followed him to the kitchen. They past the bar that was off the living room, "I didn't know you had a collection," Kathy pointed out the Jack Daniel's bottles.

"They were having a sale," Jonathan joked.

…

Jonathan lit candles on the table. It was nice to sit and have a quite dinner. "Your pool is nice," Kathy looked over the yard.

"I have a hot tub to," Jonathan sat back.

"How was work?"

"Good," Jonathan grabbed his glass.

"You must be tried."

"No, I slept the plane ride home," Jonathan answered.

"Well you cooked I'll clean," Kathy stood gathering the dishes.

"Oh, I can get it," Jonathan waved her off.

"It is two plates," Kathy gathered them up and headed to the kitchen. She washed the plates off placing them in the dishwasher. "See nothing to it."

"You want some more wine," Jonathan held the bottle up.

"Yeah I can have one more," Kathy pushed her glass toward him.

"We can sit by the pool if you want."

"Sure," Kathy took her glass.

"I mean if you don't have anything else, or," Jonathan looked down as he said it. He didn't want to be pushy.

"Nope all yours tonight," Kathy smiled. She started out to the pool.

….

"Water feels nice," Kathy sat next to Jonathan both with their feet in. The sun had gone down. "Nice night."

"Thanks for coming to dinner," Jonathan slowly kicked his feet back and forth. "I have something to tell you."

" _Here it comes,_ " Kathy thought, " _he has a girlfriend, he is not looking for a relationship._ "

"I didn't cook dinner, I ordered it and put it on plates," Jonathan admitted. Kathy looked at him for a minute, then laughed.

"I saw the containers in the trash when I was cleaning up." Jonathan laughed.

"I am really lame."

"No, it kinda cute," Kathy looked out over the pool.

"Want to get in?"

"I didn't have my suite," Kathy turned to him.

"I don't own one," Jonathan stood pulling his shirt off.

"Well," he pulled Kathy up. Her breath was taken away as he pulled her close. It happened every time he touched her. He leaned in kissing her slow and soft. His hands moving under her shirt. "Hum what about your neighbors." Kathy pulled back.

"They can't see," Jonathan pulled her shirt off. He made it hard for her to think. She was lost in him. With both their clothes gone he lead them into the pool. He pulled her close, she wrapped her arm around his neck. They felt weightless and totally alone. "Guess water isn't that cold," Kathy joked has her hand slide between them.

"Not with you in it," Jonathan kissed her neck, a groan came from his throat as she fingers wrapped around him. "Did you mean it," he looked at her.

"Mean what," Kathy asked.

"You are all mine tonight." Kathy shallower at his question.

"I have work," she answered.

"Call in," Jonathan's hips rocked into her hand.

"I can't," she hadn't called in once since she started. It was something she was proud of, but he might make her break her record, "I have to get up early need clothes and a shower."

"I have a shower I will set an alarm," his voice was stained.

"Alright," Kathy answered, her hand moving slowly up and down him. His forehead rested on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to be in that moment. She wanted needed it more than anything else. It just be and not worry. There was something about him that let her do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Kathy sat wrapped in a sheet, trying not to wake a still sleeping Jonathan. "Crap," she muttered realizing her clothes were still poolside. She crept out of bed taking the sheet with her. Quietly opened the sliding glass door that lead to the pool. She gathered her clothes and slide back in. Jonathan rolled over his arm leading on the spot she had been. He pulled his head up looking around. "Sorry I didn't want to wake you." Kathy whispered.

"You leaving," Jonathan's asked yawning.

"Yes, thank you for dinner," she pulled her shorts in.

"Wait," Jonathan pulled himself up. He found a pair of sweats pulling them. Kathy watched, "I will walk you out."

"Thank you for dinner," Kathy stopped at the door. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks," Jonathan hugged her. "Sure you can't call in."

"Yes, " her mind screamed at her to jump back in bed with him.

"Can I see you next week," Jonathan couldn't remember the last time he thought that far ahead.

"My daughter will here," Kathy bit her lip. She hadn't even told Piper about him. Having them met would be too soon. "But I have this Banquet for work. It is dress up thing, I don't know if you want to."

"When is it," Jonathan asked.

"Two weeks," Kathy answered.

"Ok," Jonathan shrugged, "how long is your daughter here?"

"Just four days, it is just I haven't really said anything." Kathy explained.

"You don't have to explain," Jonathan stopped her.

"I just don't know what this is," her words came slow.

"I like you," Jonathan had to admit he wondered the same thing, "I like spending time with you. I think we are both attached to each other. But I get you not wanting to tell all that to your daughter. Or maybe you don't feel."

"No I do, Kathy said wide eyed. "I just don't want to assume. Or come across like some crazy clinging woman going through a midlife crisis." Jonathan chuckled.

"You are to hard on yourself."

"I sorry," Kathy's phone went off in her hand, "call when you can."

"I will," Jonathan kissed her, "have a good time with your daughter."

….

"So we go dress shopping and than to the spa," Kathy smiled at Piper. She was so happy she was with her.

"It is so nice here," Piper leaned toward the car window. It was, but sometimes Kathy missed home. She missed her family but the fact that life was simple there. People enjoyed the simple things, drive in movies, skating rinks, going to the shore, Friday night football, and everyone knew everyone. Which had its downfalls. The town knew and remembered everything. Everyone knew Kathy was pregnant in high school, pregnant by a married older man. She didn't want to take Piper away from her grandparents and she wanted her to gave the childhood she had. But there were many times she wanted to take Piper and move far away where no one knew them.

"You tell your dad you landed," Kathy asked.

"I texted him," Piper looked down at her phone. "He is Nashville with the new girlfriend."

"They seem happy," Kathy turned the car into the store.

"I guess," Piper rolled her eyes. When Kathy had told Piper's father she was pregnant, he was less than happy. After months of lawyers, phone calls, fights and a DNA test, he reluctantly became a dad. He was part time at best. His music career and personal life always came first. Kathy had always cover for him, buying presents when he forgot, driving hours so Piper could see her father at the shows he played. As Piper grew older her mother could not hide or cover up for him all the time. But Kathy had raised her to respect her father.

"Alright let's do this," Kathy turned the car off.

…..

"Mom," Piper walked around the corner with a rose color sequined dress. It was full length, with a slit and halter top, and would be very fitted, "you gotta try this on."

"Twenty years ago," Kathy laughed.

"You have the coloring and body for that," the sales lady said. "Just try it." Kathy shook her head taking it from her daughter. Piper took a seat waiting.

"We have a pair of clear heels that would look amazing," the sales lady offered. Slowly the curtain to the dressing room opened and Kathy stepped out.

"Oh mom," Piper hand went to her mouth, "it looks amazing." Kathy looked in the mirror. The dress fit as if it was made for her. It was most likely the fanciest thing Kathy had ever worn.

"You don't think it is too much," Kathy turned.

"No, can we see those heels," Piper asked, "size eight." The sales smiled heading off. "You should do your hair in the s curls, and big lips." Kathy laughed at Piper's excitement.

"I don't know," Kathy gave a long breath.

"Here they are," the sales lady set a shoe box down, taking them out holding them so Kathy could step in.

"Mom," Piper placed her hands on her hips. "Wrap this up."

"Ok," Kathy said wide eyed.

….

Jonathan flopped in a seat next to Brock. "Hey man," Jonathan gave a wave. His actions caused Brock to chuckle.

"Hey Jonathan."

"Good to see ya," Jonathan patted him on the back. "How is the family?"

"Good," Brock answered kinda shocked. Jonathan had never really sat down and talked to him.

"So," Jonathan leaned forward resting his elbow on his knees. "How long have you and Rena been married?"

"We got married in 2006," Brock couldn't hide the wonder in his voice.

"There a little bit of an age difference," Jonathan rubbed his hands together. Brock's eyebrows raised.

"What are you getting at?"

"I am just asking," Brock steady Jonathan's face.

"Yeah she is nine years older than me."

"That ever create a problem," Jonathan's voice was low.

"No, not with us," Brock answered, "I give a shit what people think. Why are you asking?" Jonathan sat up.

"I met a woman," a smile speak across Brock's face.

"Let me guess she older."

"She is forty," Jonathan paused, "I don't care. I really don't, I mean right now it may not be coming across that way. I just never dated anyone older. And she has a daughter."

"How old," Brock asked.

"Twenty two," Jonathan answered.

"Look you like, love who you love. If it works for both of you who cares. I will tell you there is not the crazy nonsense. I guess as you get older you realize what is important." Brock watched Jonathan he seemed to hang on his words. " I can't see you as a person who cares what people think." Jonathan didn't say anything. "I hope to meet her one day," Brock stood holding his hand out. Jonathan grabbed it.

"You will," Jonathan smiled.

…..

"Thank you for the day mom," Piper crawled up on her mother's bed.

"I am just glad you could come out for a few days," they found a comfortable spot.

"Ok, what is his name," Piper looked up at her mother. Kathy couldn't hide her shock.

"What?"

"Mom, you don't buy a dress like that, unless someone is going to see you in it."

"Since when do you know anything about that," Kathy pulled her head back. Even though she was a young mother she always kept boundaries up. Kathy was a mom first.

"Mom," Piper flopped over. "You meet him at work?"

"No," Kathy smiled, that was not a story for her daughter. "Linda introduced us."

"And," Piper rolled her hands.

"He is nice and I like spending time with him," Kathy could feel the heat in her cheeks. "He is a wrestler, Dean Ambrose."

"Oh my god," Piper shoot up. "He was in the the shield! Dean Ambrose for real!"

"Yeah, I know him as Jonathan," Kathy laughed, "when did you start watching wrestling?"

"You know Carol lives and breaths it," Piper said. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Couple of weeks," Kathy pulled a pillow to her lap. "He is a little younger than me."

"So," Piper huffed, "what like five years?"

"No nine," Kathy shook her head, "it is new and don't know where it will go ."

"Mom," Piper took her hands, "be happy. I am all grown you did great. So go live." Kathy smiled at her daughter. Piper knew how guarded her mother was. Some was she didn't want man in and out of their lives. And being a mom was a full time job. But now she also knew her mother had been hurt by her father.

"I did do pretty great," Kathy rubbed Piper's head. "But I won't ever stop being mom."

…

Kathy rolled over reading three a.m on her clock. Her phone lit up, "hey I hope you are having a nice time with your daughter." Kathy smiled, her chest got tight.

"We are having a great time."

"Why are you still up?"

"I just woke up," Kathy rolled on her back. "Why are you up?"

"Still wired had a long drive tonight."

"Did you drive by yourself?"

"No, Joe was with me."

"Well I hope you are settled, and safe." Kathy,s eyes started getting heavy.

"Yes but you just popped in my head, I think I miss you."

"Think Hun," Kathy laughed which sounded louder in the dark.

"No I know, and I wish I was there to tell you." Kathy eyes watered. She felt like a teenager.

"Call when you get home."

"Ok, talk to you than, sweet dreams," Kathy places her phone next to her. She rolled to her side fighting the urge to retread her text.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathy sat her keys down, she looked around her apartment. It was quiet and seemed empty. "Getting ready to take off. Thanks for everything, love you mom." Kathy put her phone next to her keys. The last four days were filled with lunches, shopping trip and just spending time with Piper. Kathy tried to push the empty feeling away. She went into her bedroom, the garment dress hanging from her closet. She wanted to call Jonathan, she couldn't remember his schedule. Her focus had been on Piper while she was there. But her mind wondered to Jonathan. She wonder if he had told anyone about her. She wondered what he really thought of their relationship. She hadn't even met someone she would think of dating since she came to Vegas. This seemed to be moving fast, she missed, thought about him all the time. Her stomach filled with butterflies when she heard his voice. The littlest touch sent a shiver through her. It had been since Piper's father that Kathy had those feelings. It was as if he woke something in her.

….

Jonathan's hand stopped just before it hit the door. He felt nervous and excited all at once. It had been over a week since he had seen her. They had text a few times but it wasn't the same. The door came open, "hey," Kathy laughed seeing Jonathan standing there. He hadn't tell her he would be over, not that she wasn't happy to see him.

"Hi," it was all he could think to say.

"Want to come in," Kathy asked raising her eyebrows. Jonathan stepped in. "When did you get home?" He could lie and say last night, or earlier. Truth was he drove straight from the airport.

"Thirty minutes ago," Jonathan lowered his head. Kathy didn't say anything for a minute. Her silence cause a panic in him. What if this was too much? What if he was coming on too strong? "I should have called, you are busy," he started for the door.

"No," Kathy grabbed his shoulder, "stay."

"Look I don't so this," Jonathan walked closer to Kathy, "honestly I am an ass when it comes to woman. I didn't want a relationship, I have no time, my life is crazy. I don't know what I am doing half the time," Kathy reached for his hand.

"So what are you telling me?"

"It sounds corny and stupid," Jonathan wouldn't look at her. She lifted his chin.

"Just tell me."

"I think, I know it is really soon, but I," Kathy pulled him close she kissed him. "Love you." Jonathan pulled away. He searched her face almost wishing he could take his words back.

"It that what this is," Kathy smiled.

"Yeah I guess," Jonathan laughed.

"Glad it wasn't just me." Maybe it was love she felt. Whatever it was left her thrilled and scared.

…..

"I guess it will just be easier to meet at the hotel," Jonathan read over his text. "You give me the dry cleaning ticket, so I will pick your suit up." Jonathan couldn't remember the last time he used his phone this much. This was new, but he liked it. He liked having someone checking on him. He liked having someone to come home to.

"Someone's got you all happy," Joe sat next him. Jonathan put his phone away. "So you and Hunter," Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Yeah," Roman narrowed his eyes.

"Anyone talked to Colby, must be going out of his mind," Jonathan rubbed his hands together.

"What's going on," Joe asked.

"Nothing," Jonathan wanted to tell about Kathy but not now. "Talk about it after the show."

"Sure," Joe nodded, he knew not to press him. Jonathan kept to himself, you were lucky if he let you in.

…

"Damn it is cold," Joe rubbed his hands together holding them in front of the vents. Jonathan adjusted his seat.

"Know where we are going," he asked Joe.

"Pretty much," Joe put the car in drive. He had been wondering all night what was going on with Jonathan. He had been different for weeks. More focused, paid more attention. He even turned down going out a couple nights.

"I met someone," Jonathan said before they were out of the parking lot. Joe say nothing listening. "She lives in Vegas, I met her in her birthday, her 40th birthday. And I have spent everyday I can with her. Well not last week cause her daughter was in town. She hasn't said anything which I get. Joe I told her I love her, which I do. I think that is what this is. I never felt this way not about a girl." Joe raised his eyebrows. He never heard him like this. Jonathan was definitely a play boy, settle down was no interest to him. And he never used love in reference to a women.

"Well does she have a name?"

"Kathy she works at one of the hotels in Vegas we have this dinner thing to go to. She even picking up my suite. I don't even know if the thing still fits."

"How old is her daughter," Joe asked.

"Twenty two," Jonathan answered. "I haven't met her I want to. I want her to come to a show. It just all happened so fast." Joe had to laugh. Jonathan was all over the place. He normally was cool and level headed, take things as they come.

"Yeah I have got to meet the woman who got a I love you from Jonathan Good."

"I went right to her house last week, it was like I had to tell her," Jonathan shrugged.

"I am happy for you," Joe raised his hand.

"Sorry if I was acting weird," Jonathan had felt bad not telling his friend. It seemed too good to be true, in his life he had learned, if it felt that way. It was.

"I get it," Joe waved him off, "I do hope to meet her."

"You will, I am going to ask her to come out next time I see her," Jonathan nodded, he did want everyone to meet her. He wanted to meet her family. He just wanted to be with her.

…

"He said it," Linda yelled.

"Yes," Kathy laughed.

"Wow," Linda mouth was still open.

"I don't know, I guess that what it us. I just never had anything like this."

"When was the last time you were in a relationship," Linda knew she hadn't seen or even mentioned anyone since they had become friends.

"A really long time," Kathy confused, "I use to blame it on the mom life but, I think I just didn't want to try. Jonathan just kinda stormed into my life, but I like it."

"Well you have more time for you," Linda shrugged. Kathy had just seemed to herself focused on work. There had been plenty of time she wanted to fix her up with a friend. But Kathy showed no interest. "Piper know about him?"

"Yeah that kid went and got all grown up," Kathy laughed. "She helped me pick my dress out for Wallus disgusting display of wealth, he calls a charity event."

"I want pictures," Linda cut in.

"I want her to meet him," there were few man Piper ever met. Kathy believed if she let a man into Piper's life and it didn't work out, Piper would get hurt. Children didn't understand the in and out of adult relationships. That was a point that seemed lost on her father. He had divorced his wife when Piper was six. Kathy and her had developed a relationship for Piper. Piper looked at her as another mother. Her father didn't understand and voiced it. He figured their relationship was over and so should everyone else. Kathy tried to maintain a friendship with his ex wife but his attitude became too much. Kathy was sure Piper still stayed in touch, although it wasn't what it had once been. "Ok, I have to get back to work. You want to do drinks this weekend?"

"Yeah, Saturday around five," Linda asked.

"It is a date," Kathy smiled. Leading up to her fortieth birthday she couldn't believe she was at this point in life. She wondered what forty would bring. To her surprise so far it was very good.

…

Kathy stood looking out over the city. It amazed her how it could be so congested and spread out into complete openness. She had told Jonathan just to come to the room. Her boss had given her a suite for the night. It was nicer than her apartment. It came with an hot tub on the balcony, picture window and fully stocked bar. Kathy smiled at the two garment bags hanging. She had tried her dress on three times, she told herself she looked fine in it. She laughed at herself she was like a highschool girl at prom. The door came open, Jonathan walked in pulling his bag behind him.

"Hey there," Kathy smiled, Jonathan grabbed her for a hug. "How was your flight?"

"Crowded,"Jonathan said wide eyed. "Shit this is nice."

"I know," Kathy laughed, "I feel like I was going to mess something up." Jonathan walked around checking the room out.

"Oh hot tub," he stood on the balcony, "nice view."

"Well my boss owns me," Kathy raised her eyebrows. "Get in," she hit the switch turning the hot tub on. "Probably would feel good after sitting on a plane." Jonathan gave a shrug and started undressing. Kathy pulled the skirt she was wear up to her knees sitting on the side putting her legs in.

"You getting in," Jonathan asked submerging himself in the bubbles.

"I have to get my hair done," Kathy smiled down at him. Jonathan came over to her. He rested his hands on her knees.

"I missed you," he kissed her. Kathy couldn't hold back a moan, her body tingled as his hands ran back her back.

"Thank you for coming to this," Kathy pulled away.

"I want you to come to a show," Jonathan asked.

"Ok," Kathy agreed, "tell me when." Jonathan kissed her again, his mouth worked his way down her neck. He missed her in everyway, he missed her voice, the feel of her skin, the smell of the perfume she wore. He didn't think the plane would ever land, he couldn't wait to get to the hotel. That warm feeling that washed over him when he finally laid eyes on her. The water splashed as his body moved down in it. His hand pulled her knees apart, Jonathan's hand moved under her skirt. He pulled at the top of her underwear, cause her to pull herself up. He moved them down her legs tossing them. Kathy couldn't take her eyes off of him as he placed kisses up each leg. She tried to control her breathing, his arms wrapped around her thighs settling his head between her legs. Kathy gasped with the feel of his tongue against her. Her head fall back and eyes slammed shut. He was slow and gentle, pulling her closer to him, he couldn't get enough. "Oh my god," Kathy panted. Jonathan moved his tongue faster, circle around her. Kathy's moans urged him on. He could feel herlegs tighten under his hands and strangled scream came from her. Jonathan tongue was soft and lazy as Kathy caught her breath. He felt her fingers in his hair loosen her grip. He kissed up her lower stomach, making his way back to her mouth. "I didn't want to get your hair wet," he smirked against her lips.

"I just thought you were happy to see me," Kathy laughed.

"I am," Jonathan moved her hair from her face. "Man, what have you done to me?"

"I can ask the same thing," Kathy hugged him. "And can you fish my underwear out of the water?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan stood trying to figure his tie out. Kathy stepped out, she held her hands hoping Jonathan didn't notice them shaking. "You need help," Jonathan turned. He stopped he knew his mouth hung open. Kathy looked unreal, her dress showed her hourglass figure. It caught the sunlight coming in through the window bouncing off the sequence.

"You look amazing," he whispered. Kathy smiled.

"Not to much," she asked.

"No," he reached for her hands, "you are beautiful." He kissed her hand.

"Here let me get your tie," Kathy pulled Jonathan's tie focusing on tieing it. "Ok," she patted his chest. Kathy walked over to her shoes. Jonathan notice the slit of the dress and how her leg slightly perked out as she walked. The back was open and low. He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her. The heels she wear gave her height.

"We could skip dinner," he whispered in her ear. Kathy turned facing him.

"I spent a lot of money to look this good," her voice as low, it made Jonathan pressed against her. "Easy," her hand pressed on his chest. "We have the room all night."

..

Kathy and Jonathan walked into the ballroom hand and hand. "Kathy," Mrs. Wallus her boss's wife walked up to her, "you look amazing!"

"Thank you," Kathy smiled, she gently held her hair back. She had gone with the S curls Piper recommended.

"She looks like a movie star," she looked toward Jonathan. Mrs. Wallus all of five feet tall. Her hair gave her another three inches.

"This is Jonathan," Kathy said, "this is Mrs. Wallus."

"Oh stop, " Mrs. Wallus waved her hand, "you call me Peg. Come on you are at our table." Kathy and Jonathan walked through the maze of people. Kathy nodding saying hello as they went.

"Kathy," her boss stood kissing her cheek.

"This is Jonathan."

"Good to meet you," the man shook hand, "here sit," he pointed to the chairs, he turned waving over one of the waiting staff. "What are you drinking."

"Whatever white wine they have," Kathy said as Jonathan pulled her chair out.

"And you sir," Mr. Wallus asked Jonathan.

"Whiskey," Jonathan took his seat.

"Good man," Mr. Wallus patted his back.

….

"Now you don't wrestle for that Turner do you," Mr. Wallus, coughed out taking a drag from his very thick cigar.

"Dear," his wife waved the smoke, "I really don't know how I haven't lost him to a heart attack," she leaned into Kathy. Kathy only smiled, there were many days she wondered the same. Her boss had to be sixty pound over weight. His cheeks always burned red. It took his breath to walk from his office to hers.

"No," Jonathan shook his head, "I am with the WWE McMahon's own it."

"Yes," Mr. Wallus coughed out, "he brought his kids in his business, something I wish I did."

"So," Mrs. Wallus tapped Kathy's arms, "how did you two meet?" Kathy knew Jonathan heard the question by the smirk on his face.

"We met at a birthday party," Kathy nodded, she felt Jonathan's hand on her thigh.

"You look very cute together, I had a nephew," Mrs. Wallus started, Kathy could feel Jonathan's hand pull her leg close to his. She grabbed his thigh, "I thought about introducing you," Kathy tried to focus on her words, as Jonathan's hands moved up, working to the inside of her thigh. The dress was so fitted the only thing that didn't show a line was a very small g string, which Jonathan was working to the side. "But he ended up going with this girl," Mrs. Wallus continued unaware what was going on under the table. Kathy's fingers clawed into Jonathan thigh as his fingers brushed over her. He continued his conversation with Mr. Wallus.

"About three hundred days a year," Jonathan's made Kathy turn her head. His fingers becoming more intrusive.

"How is your daughter," Mrs. Wallus ask, Kathy wasn't sure how she would answer.

"Good," she managed to choke out as Jonathan's fingers moved in and out. Kathy took her water glass.

"She is a beautiful girl," Mrs. Wallus smiled. Kathy wanted to bring the water glass to her mouth but knew she would spill it. Jonathan's fingers kept the same pace, Kathy was fighting every urge to rock into his hand. "Now a days you don't know what to tell them to study," Mrs. Wallus voice grabbed Kathy's attention again. A warm feeling started in her stomach, Jonathan noticed her biting her bottom lip. His thumb circled the place she needed it most. A burst of laughter from the table give enough nose no one heard Kathy's groan. Jonathan slowly removed his hand from under the table, taking the linen napkin wiping his fingers. Kathy caught the smirk on his face from the corner of her eye. Kathy slipped his leg with the back of her hand.

….

"Stop," Kathy giggled as Jonathan nipped at her neck.

"What floor are we on," his voice made her wiggle in his arms. The elevator doors came open, they fall out. "Room now," Jonathan said against her lips.

"You have the room key," Kathy stopped in front of their room. Jonathan fumbled with his pockets.

"Shit," he muttered finally pulling the card out of his pocket. He pulled Kathy in the room, she turned him walking him back to the bed. Her hands moved to his shoulder moving his jacket down. She kissed him moving her hands to his tie, un tieing it. With a gentle push Jonathan fall back on the bed. Kathy crawled over him, she took his hands over his head. Jonathan's head came off the bed.

"Easy," Kathy looked down at him. She brought up Jonathan's tie. She worked it to the headboard of the bed. His eyes moved watching her wrap the tie around his wrist. He shifted his weight, "you ok," Kathy asked. All Jonathan could do was nodded in response. After Kathy finished tieing Jonathan's wrist in place, she sat up working the buttons of his shirt. Jonathan licked his lips, her hands moved down the the zipper of his pants. Jonathan sucked a breath in, he had never been this vulnerable. Most girls wanted the lunatic they saw on T.V. Jonathan was always in charge. He raised his hips off the bed as her hands slide down his thighs pulling his pants down. She moved off the bed pulling his shoes off, Jonathan kept his eyes on her, feeling the fabric of the tie tighten. Kathy reached around her slowly unzipping her dress.

"Shit babe," Jonathan's mouth went dry watching the dress fall to the floor. She crawled back over him kissing her way back to his neck. Jonathan wanted to pull the head broad apart to get his hands on her.

"Just enjoy," her voice was a whisper. Her body moved down his, Jonathan was about to beg, he almost screamed when he left her tongue run over his length. She took him in her mouth, Jonathan's hips jumped. He heard a gagging sound from her.

"Sorry," he looked down making sure she was ok. Her head started a slow bob. Jonathan's head fallback against the pillow, it cause Kathy to smile at his reaction. She slowly took him in and out of her mouth, she was dragging it out. Jonathan tensed and squirmed, she moved faster. "Kath," Jonathan pulled his head up, "you gotta," she moved faster taking him all the way in her mouth, she relaxed her throat, taking him in as he groaned out. Kathy swallowed one last time, slowing backing away catching her breath. She moved up reaching for the tie undoing it.

"You, ok," she laid next to Jonathan.

"I think I almost passed out."

Kathy laughed proud of herself. Jonathan rolled over moving her under him. "You are amazing."

"Oh you are just saying that because," Kathy rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean it," Jonathan voice was serious. "I am so lucky." Kathy reached up pulling him down to her.

"Me too."

…..

Jonathan woke up hearing the shower. He sat up rubbing his face he. He heard the water shut off, Kathy came out wrapped in a towel. "Morning," Kathy sat down in the edge of the bed.

"Oh man," Jonathan eyes went wide. "We didn't use anything last night."

"Use anything," Kathy looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah condoms," Jonathan sat up.

"Oh," Kathy turned so she was facing him, "it's ok."

"You on the pill," Jonathan asked.

"No," Kathy looked down, "I can't have anymore children." Jonathan went do to say something but couldn't, cause he wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kathy looked at him, "I had problems and had a procedure done. And can't have children." She made it sound simple.

"Like you had your tubes tied?"

"No, uterine ablation," Kathy let out a deep breath. She really hadn't thought about this conversation, and it had come way too quick. "They basically burn the lining of my uterus."

"Oh," Jonathan looked horrified.

"Sorry, I," Kathy didn't know what to say. She had believed that part of her life was behind her. She never thought she would meet a person who would be thinking of a family.

"I didn't mean to be noisy, I sound like a jerk," Jonathan felt bad, he could tell she was uncomfortable.

"No, we never talked about it," Kathy turned away from him.

"Hey," Jonathan pulled her back, "so I am going to be in Newark in two weeks. I was thinking maybe you could come and your daughter. I mean I would have time before I could meet her, if you are ok with that." Kathy laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah that sounds good," she smiled at him."Thank you for coming, getting dressed up, and listening to my boss all night."

"I found a way to kept myself entertained," Jonathan laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kathy stood in her parents kitchen. She watched the clock, she would pick Jonathan up in a hour. Her family was thrilled to meet him, they planned a cookout to welcome him. Her family always supported her. When she told her parents she was pregnant even though there was disappointment they stood by her. Her father had served as local police offer. When rumor and whispers started he faced them head on. Never shamed his daughter. They even worked with Piper's father. Putting their feeling aside for their granddaughter.

"Hope he likes hamburgers," Kathy's father said, loading the last beef patty on the tray.

"I am sure he does," Piper smiled.

"You sure you ok getting to the airport," her dad asked, "just filled the car up." Kathy laughed no matter how old her or her sister got her father always checked their gas tank.

"I got it dad. What time is Mary and her crew getting here?"

"I guess six," her father answered. "Where is Jonathan staying?" Kathy home was strict Catholic one. It didn't matter she was forty and had a twenty two year old daughter. There was no sharing rooms unless you were married.

"He has a hotel, they have a show. He got Carl tickets," Kathy had to laugh at her father.

"Oh he will love that," her father beamed.

"Thanks for doing all this dad," Kathy walked over hugging him.

"Oh just an excuse, for me to wear my crazy apron," her dad hugged her back. "Just want my girls happy."

….

Jonathan pushed his hair back, he looked around as he stepped out of the car. Kathy's childhood neighborhood was picture perfect. All the lawn were perfectly manicured. Trees lining the sidewalk, almost every house had an American flag hanging. Jonathan thought of how different it was from where he grew up. "Ready," Kathy took his hand. She could see he was nervous, she thought it was cute. It made her laugh it had been many years since she brought a boy home to meet her parents.

They walked in the house, Kathy calling out. "Out back," echoed through the house.

"Dad," Kathy called, her father turned from the grill. The smell of hamburgers filling the air around them. "This is Jonathan," Jonathan stuck his hand out.

"Mr Poole," Kathy's father shook his hand.

"Please my father was Mr. Poole call me Jim. How was your flight?"

"Good," Jonathan nodded.

"Here I got chair out," Jim pulled the chairs out from the table. "You want a beer?"

"Sure," Jonathan smiled, he hoped that was the right answer. Kathy set next to him, making sure her father was out of sight she placed a quick on Jonathan's neck. Her father came back with beers in hand.

"Kathy told me you retired," Jonathan opened a beer handing it to Kathy, than opening his.

"Yeah," Jim walked back to the grill. "I had thirty years, time to enjoy what I worked for."

"Thirty years I would say," Jonathan took a drink from his beer. Kathy looked like her dad. "So I hear you wrestle."

"Yes," Jonathan nodded.

"Well warning my grandson is a huge fan," Jim tipped his beer toward Jonathan. Jonathan took Kathy's hand, he normally didn't get nervous. But he had been all week. He wanted this to go well.

"What time is Piper girl coming," Jim asked.

"She left ten minutes ago," Kathy caught her phone. The nervous hit Jonathan again. He had met parent and family of his girlfriends, but never a child.

…..

Kathy laughed watching Jonathan scan the pictures on the wall. She brought him in the house. She felt it would be a bit more quiet when Piper came. No matter how many times Kathy told Jonathan it would be fine, she could tell he was nervous. "Mom," Jonathan turned, Kathy walked toward the door.

"Hey kid," Kathy hugged her. She was just a bit shorter than Kathy. She wore her hair long, Jonathan noticed they had the same smile. But Piper favored her father. "Piper this Jonathan, Jonathan my daughter Piper," Kathy gave introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Jonathan shook her hand wondering if that was the right thing to do.

"Nice to meet you, my mom has said a lot about you," Piper smiled at her mother. "Who is here?"

"Grams and Pop," Kathy answered.

"Aunt Mary," Piper asked. Kathy shook her head.

"Get ready to be stocked by a ten year old," Piper laughed.

"Oh I am use to that," Jonathan laughed.

"My nephew is a little obsessed. Are you guys staying here?"

"Well Jonathan has a hotel, we are going to the show tomorrow." Kathy answered.

"Mom, please tell he when I am forty my boyfriend can stay the night," Piper teased.

"Go see Pop," Kathy pushed her to the back yard.

….

The night was full of food and talk. Her parent light torches and had music playing. It was comfortable and happy, this is how family should be. They acted like they knew Jonathan for years.

"Will you ever be friends with Seth again," Kathy's nephew asked. "I know you and Roman are friends."

"Well we will have to see when Seth comes back," Jonathan raised his eyebrow.

"I can't believe that happened, it sucks."

"Ok, Carl," his mother rubbed his head, "Let's give Mr. Jonathan a break."

"He is fine," Jonathan laughed.

"He is here tomorrow you can start your interrogation again," Kathy's sister carried her son away.

"You have been good with him," Kathy smiled at Jonathan," you having fun."

"I am, beats your company dinner," Jonathan answered.

"We found ways to make it interesting," Kathy played with the label in her bottle.

"I am keeping my hands to myself," Jonathan held his hands up, "your dads can shoot."

"Hey Jonathan," Piper called, "can you help with some wood?"

"Wood," Kathy questioned.

"Yeah, Pop wants to get the fire pit going," Piper shoved her hands in her pockets. Jonathan stood from his seat.

"Sure."

Jonathan followed Piper to the side of the house. Piper open a tall plastic container, reached in handing Jonathan pieces of wood. "So," she said head still down gathering wood. "You travel a lot."

"Yes," Jonathan answered, he was sure she was looking for more than wood. "Hardest part of the job."

"A lot girls are really into you guys," Piper stood brushing her hands off.

"I guess," Jonathan adjusted the wood.

"Your friend there," Piper snapped, "Seth he seems to get in a lot of trouble."

"I am not Seth," Jonathan stopped her.

"What are you doing with my mother? Yes she is a beautiful woman. She has nine years on you, a kid. An adult kid."

"I like your mom, I love her," Jonathan titled his head. "I get it."

"No," Piper shook her head, "my dad is an asshole." The statement took Jonathan back. "I am old enough to see that now. I love him, he is my father but he is selfish. And my mother let him be. She puts everyone most of all me before her."

"I would never try," Jonathan didn't want Piper to think he was in any he was trying to be her dad or take her mother. They had a strong bond, maybe because it had been just the two of them.

"I know you won't, she would never let you. And you mean something cause she brought you here. She let us meet. Just don't always let her be her. She isn't comfortable being put first or fussed over. Make her uncomfortable." Piper took some of the wood from his arms. Jonathan only smiled. Kathy had every right to be proud of Piper. She was wise beyond her years. As much as her mother loved her, Piper gave it back.

…

"He is hot," Mary handed her sister another beer.

"Yeah he is," Kathy laughed.

"Piper seems to like him," Mary watched Piper and Jonathan help her father start a fire. "Her dad know?"

"I barely talk to him now that Piper is all adult like." Kathy giggled, she was enjoying the fact that she didn't have to talk to him. Piper was an adult short of the few issues with school. Kathy didn't have a relationship with her father. She never did, it took years for her to see that.

"You should get an award for putting up with him." Mary huffed. It was hard to sit and watch what Kathy put up with for years. "Where is he anyway."

"I think in Atlanta," Kathy answered watching Jonathan helping her dad.

"Christ he is fifty he ever going to grow up?"

"He thinks he is," Kathy smiled.

"He still calls himself Rachel," Mary laughed.

"You know it is funny, I never called him anything else. It is like that is his name."

"What is that about anyway," Mary asked.

"Alice Cooper," Kathy answered, "he was big on Alice Copper."

"Yeah he is no Alice Cooper."

"Mary," Kathy gave her a side glance. Rachel's and his band had been a huge deal for two albums. Their second album ever become the first hard rock album to come in at number one. But change in music and style they became something of the past. Tensions, difference of opinion cause them to break up reform. Kathy understood how important Rachel's music was to him. And she had to admit he had talent, but he was lumped in with a group and time and saw as a joke. Over the years they became more of a novelty act. It made him defensive and bitter. As with most things Kathy put her feeling aside for her daughter. "It is not like I question who he dates." Kathy shrugged. She never had. She really hoped he wouldn't either.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathy sat with her sister and nephew. "I can't believe we are this close," Carl said wide eyed. Kathy couldn't sit still, she saw Jonathan quickly. He gave her the tickets and told her he would send someone to get them. He had arranged a backstage tour for Carl. "The camera shoot for there," Carl pointed. "And the announcer will sit here."

"This is going to be a long night," Mary muttered, smiling at how happy her son was.

"Did he sleep at all last night," Kathy ask.

"About as much as you did," Mary laughed.

"I just dropped him off, you know dad," Kathy shook her head.

"I am surprised he didn't go with you," Mary joked "does he leave right after this?"

"Yeah," Kathy nodded, "he is driving. I fly home tomorrow. He will be home day after." Kathy noticed a young man in a black t shirt and black jeans walking toward them.

"Kathy," he asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"You guys can follow me," he waved them out. Kathy, her sister and nephew made their way to the end of the aisle.

"My Aunt is dating Dean Ambrose," Carl announced. The young man just smiled.

….

Kathy stood with her sister as Carl pointing naming each person as they past. Kathy hadn't seen Jonathan yet, she was nervous and feeling out of place. They seemed to be the only people fully clothed. "Hey," Jonathan came into sight. He was in a tank top and blue jean, he hair was wet. "Sorry, I got caught up," he hugged Kathy. "Carl my man," he high fived Carl. "You ready for me to show you around?"

"Yeah," Carl said wide eyed.

"Where is Piper," Jonathan asked noticing she wasn't there.

"She has school, she thanked you for the invite," Kathy answered, "and she was glad to meet you."

Jonathan led them around, Carl stopped taking pictures with many of the people. "Joe," Jonathan called. He waved over a very tall very big man. "This is Kathy, and her sister Mary and her nephew Carl."

"Nice to meet you," Joe smiled shaking hands.

"Who is that," Mary leaned into Kathy.

"A very good very married friend of Jonathan," Kathy answered.

"I need to start watching this with Carl," Mary chuckled.

"So nice to meet," Joe shook Kathy's hand. "Heard a lot about you. Jonathan was pretty excited you were coming." Jonathan looked down. "I have to get ready, I hope to see you again," Joe said his goodbyes.

"You ok," Jonathan asked. Kathy gave a smile and nod. She was trying not to notice the numerous woman wearing not much more than underwear. Young fit woman, woman who were closer to Jonathan's age. It is hard not to feel a little insecure.

"Will I see you before you leave," Kathy asked. This felt so different, different from being at home with him, different from being at her families. This was rushed and crazy.

"Of course," Jonathan answered. "You sure you are ok?" Jonathan had wished there was a better way to introduce her this side of his life.

"Yeah," Kathy laughed. She didn't want to let on she wasn't. She didn't want to tell him she felt everyone was looking at them. Wondering who she was and why she was with him. He seemed so happy she was there. He had gone out of his way to make it a big deal for Carl. Jonathan tucked her hair behind her ear giving her a quick kiss. "Thanks for doing all this for Carl."

"To be honest I really wanted to show you off," Jonathan teased.

"Hey man they are looking for you," a man with a headset grabbed Jonathan.

"Sorry," Jonathan face Kathy a quick kiss, "I gotta go. I will see you tonight." Kathy didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we should just go to your seats." Mary said, seeing her sisters uncomfortableness. She had seen it before. The years she use to take Piper to Rachel's shows. Kathy would wait half the night so Piper could see her father for some time. Time he normally spent talking to everyone else. The difference was Mary could tell Jonathan was happy to see her, and hated leaving.

"Are you Kathy," a young dark haired girl with an English accent asked.

"Yes," Kathy answered.

"Oh, Dean has mentioned you," she beamed, "I am Paige." Kathy had to remember that Dean was Jonathan.

"Nice to meet you," Kathy smiled trying not to look her up and down.

" Alicia," Paiged called, "this is Kathy." Kathy didn't want a crowd she wasn't ready to meet these people on her own. Alicia walked over.

"Oh hi," she waved.

"Oh, Dean said you had a kid," Paige looked down at Carl.

"No, he is my nephew, my daughter couldn't make it. She has school." Kathy looked at her sister raising her eyebrows. The girls were young, probably close to Piper's age. Although they bopped around and sounded like teenagers.

"What grade is she in," Alicia asked.

"She is in college," Kathy answered.

"College," Paige said loud enough to turn people close by heads. "She must be my age," both girls laughed. Kathy wasn't even sure they realized how rude they were being. "So you are."

"I am forty," Kathy rolled her eyes. She knew it came out harsh, part of her wanted to turn around and scream her age. Mary grabbed her arm, and Carl's.

"Nice meeting you," Mary started pulling both away.

"Oh yeah," the two girls seemed shocked they felt.

"She is not my favorite Aunt Kathy," Carl said so only she could hear. Kathy just patted his head.

…

Kathy sat quiet for the show, she tried to cheer up for Carl. Her sister rubbed her back it was too loud to talk. Jonathan came out and Kathy forced a smile. He loved what he did. He was good at it. Dean Ambrose was different from Jonathan. Kathy wondered where Dean came from. He hadn't really talked much about his family. It was hitting Kathy she didn't know much about him. Something about being here, being in his world was eye opening. She hadn't made a big deal about their age difference. But here it mattered. She was older than all his friends, he had friend who were close to her daughter's age. She had nothing in common with them. She felt like she had been fooling herself and this night was a smack of reality. "Did he tell you were to meet him," Mary asked. People around started to file out.

"Yeah he said go around back," Kathy checked her messages again.

"Well why don't I take Carl to the car you go say goodbye. Please tell him thank you." Mary felt they might need a minute alone.

Kathy stood arms crossed, Jonathan walked out with Joe, both pulling and carrying bags. "Hey we're is my new best friend," Jonathan joked.

"Mary took him to the car, he is about spent," Kathy gave a wake smile. "Thank you, for all of this."

"Of course," Jonathan could tell something was wrong. She was tense not at all herself,"I am sorry Piper couldn't make it. Next time."

"Yeah, next time."

"What wrong, and don't say nothing," Jonathan knew he had to leave but he couldn't leave her like this. Kathy looked around at the people walking by. "Come on," Jonathan took her by the arm. They walked toward the parking lot. "Joe pull around."

"Jonathan you have to go," Kathy didn't want to do this now, she didn't know where to start.

"I am not leaving till you talk to me," Jonathan spin her toward him.

"I just wasn't ready and I think maybe," Kathy stopped the look of fear and pain that came over Jonathan's face was too much.

"I love you," Jonathan took her face, "I am sorry I couldn't spend more time with you. I should have planned it better." A car horn blurred, "damn it." Jonathan kissed her, "I will call you, call me when you get home, please." Kathy looked down," promise me." She shook her head knowing that was the only thing that would make him let go. He walked backward to the car, "tonight," he yelled before getting in the car. Kathy watched him drive away, Jonathan never taking his eyes off her. Kathy turned walking to her car. She wiped her eyes, so many feeling we're running through her. She wasn't sure if she could even put them to words.

"You alright," Mary asked starting the car, she knew the answer.

"Yeah," Kathy glanced in the back seeing a sleeping Carl. "God Mary what am I doing?"

"Something for yourself," Mary started driving, "for once."


	9. Chapter 9

It was quite in the car, Joe noticed Jonathan holding his phone. It was rare, half the time he didn't know where it was. Jonathan didn't hold his phone waiting for a call. "I fucked up, I should have planned it better." Jonathan tossed his phone, he knew she wasn't calling. "I invited her she and her family make a weekend of it and I all but leave her."  
"I think she understood," Joe shrugged, "I mean she knows you were working."  
"I could tell by her face, something happened." Jonathan rubbed his face.  
"Don't stress," Joe wanted to laugh. Jonathan never got upset over a girl. Jonathan grabbed his phone, the light from the screen filled the car. "Hey I just want to know you guys got home ok," Jonathan looked at his phone. "Left a message." "She seems very nice," Joe kept his eyes on the road. "She is," Jonathan smiled. The next day was going to be long. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go to her.

Kathy unzipped her suitcase, she was thankful she took an extra day from work. She text Jonathan to let him know she was home. She didn't know why but she couldn't talk to him. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't shake the feeling she had. She was second guessing herself. Being backstage with Jonathan made a lot of feelings flood back. Years of feeling in the way, not really knowing anyone. The feeling everyone was looking at you wondering who you were and why you were there. A loud knock made her jump, it rumbled through the house. She walked quickly to the door. The knock sounded urgent, she opened the door. "Jonathan, what," he pushed past her.  
"What happened," he looked tired and sad.  
"You should be at work," Kathy choked out. "You have a show."  
"I got three hours," his hands went to his hair. "I need to talk to you."  
"Sit you look like you going to fall down," they walked to the living room sitting on the couch.  
"I should have planned better been there," Jonathan started.  
"You were working," Kathy shook her head.  
"I know something is wrong," Jonathan took her hands.  
"I just think that maybe there are something that we didn't think about," Kathy wouldn't look at him. "I don't think I thought of your friends and how." Kathy got up she just couldn't say this sitting close to him. Not with the look on his face, "we are just at different points in life. I guess we didn't see it, I mean things happened fast." She felt him behind her, she closed her eyes. Jonathan turned her to him.  
"I love you," his voice shook, "and I don't care."  
"Jonathan," Kathy stopped him, "this has been fun but let's be real. I am forty, you are nine years younger than me. You are at the peak of your career, hell I am thinking of retirement." She closed her eyes, she didn't want a yelling match. "You are at the point if life were you are going to want to have a family. I can't even give you children."  
"Look at me," Jonathan took her face in his hands. "I can change a lot of things. I can change my job. I can change my friends."  
"I don't want that from you," Kathy cried.  
"Just listen," Jonathan pleaded, "hell I will adopted kids, I don't even know if I want any kids. I can change a lot of things. I can't change the years we were born. And I don't want that to ruin this. Because the number of years you are or the number of years between us doesn't matter to me. And anyone who means anything in my life won't care." Kathy cried, because she knew he meant it. It shown on his face. "Come here," he pulled her to him. "Please, please know I mean what I say." "I feel like I am cheating you, and one day you are going to realize." Kathy wrapped her arms around him.  
"Kathy," Jonathan pulled back brushing her hair from her face, "is there anything else?"  
"What," Kathy asked.  
"Is it just our age, or," Jonathan stopped.  
"I don't do things like this. I haven't had a relationship in forever. And to be honest I never saw myself with someone like you. I kinda forget about everything when I am with you. And it was just," Kathy stopped, she knew her insecurities where her's.

"I should here planned you coming to my job better," Jonathan said, "it is crazy there and I dumped you."

"No," Kathy stopped him, "I am used to finding my way around."  
"I don't want to be what you are use to," Jonathan said, his words took her back. "This is the first time I really wanted a relationship to work. I cared about people but I have never been willing to fight for it. I don't want to loss this, but I don't want to be in it alone."  
"You are not," Kathy took his hands, "I don't want this to end."  
"Good," Jonathan smiled.  
"What time is it," Kathy wiped her eyes, "are you hungry. What time do you have to leave?" Jonathan leaned into to her, kissing her. "We got time." Kathy smiled, she did want this, she wanted him.  
"I really want this," she whispered.  
"Than take it," Jonathan whispered back. Kathy pulled him to her, they made their way to the bedroom. Jonathan laid her back, standing over her looking down at her. She reached for him, he took her hands kissing each one. "Easy," he smiled, "I got ya." Jonathan pulled his shirted over his head, Kathy sat up moving to her knees. She looked up at him as hands worked his jeans down. Jonathan's eyes rolled back as her hand ran over his length. Her head lowered, his hands tangled in her hair. Her mouth felt so good over him. Jonathan fought to keep his hips still. "You got to stop," Jonathan gave her hair a gentle tug. Kathy came up catching her breath, she pulled her shirt off. Jonathan stepped out of his pants crawling over Kathy. He rested his weight on his forearm, Kathy's hand worked between them. Jonathan closed his eyes as she guided him into her body. They laid still for a moment just staring into each other's eyes. "I really love you," Kathy hands pulled him down to her. She gasped as Jonathan moved. Jonathan's kiss taking every moan and whimper. It was slow and gentle. They both knew that there was little time but in that moment it didn't matter. Maybe they were in their own little world. And maybe that was ok.

Jonathan pulled his shirt over his head, "I can get a cab or something," he called to Kathy.  
"No I can drop you off," she yelled back. Jonathan walked in her bedroom finding her.  
"You can come with me," he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I got work tomorrow," Kathy couldn't help but smile. She loved having him close, smelling his smell, the sound of his voice, feeling his hands on her. "But I do want to meet your family." She felt his arms loosen. "What?"  
"They are not like yours," his voice was a whisper. So," she turned facing him, "what were you raised by the Manson family?" Jonathan rolled his eyes, "yeah you are way too young for that." Kathy winked.  
"Stop being cute you are going getting tossed on that bed again." Jonathan kissed her, his voice was low. She had to fight the urge to drag him back to the bed, or push him to the floor.  
"Stop changing the subject," Kathy pulled back.  
"Kathy," Jonathan rested his forehead against hers.  
"Ok," she realizes is was a topic he wasn't ready for. "When you are ready." He kissed her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. "Alright let's get you to the airport." "As long as we are good," Jonathan asked.  
"We are, sorry I left like I did," Kathy placed her hand on his chest. "I have never had, someone."  
"Show up on your door with three hours to spare," Jonathan laughed, "pleading for you to talk to them."  
"Yeah."  
"Well excuse me for saying. You have been dating idiots." Jonathan joked.  
"Than thanks god I found you," Kathy shook her head.  
"I like to do what I can when I can for people."  
"Ok, we need to get you out of here before you miss your plane and your ego takes over my house." Even though she joked she hoped he knew how much it meant to her.

...

Kathy groaned grabbing another folder, the reality of work hit her. A stack of folders greeted her as she walked into her office. She filled through her voicemail which was full. She wanted to run home a crawl into to bed. She smiled at the picture of Piper sitting on her desk. Kathy had been careful with her money. Rachel had helped her with Piper's school, but Kathy wanted to pay for half. With planning and sacrifice Kathy would be able to retire at fifty. Her phone brought her out of her thoughts. "Kathy," Mr Wallus voice sounded very serious. "Please come to my office." Kathy hung up and started to his office. She could tell by the tone in his voice something was wrong. The sound of voices Kathy didn't know sent panic into her.  
"Ms. Poole," a tall man in a black suite stopped her. She could see Mr. Wallus office. It was full of man in suits, and Mr. Wallus being lead out in handcuffs.


	10. Chapter 10

Kathy stood watching as her computer, files and everything else was carried out of her office. "So Ms. Poole," a middle aged man stood next to her with a notebook, "you retained all theses files from the last woman." Kathy was half listening, she eyes stayed on Mr. Wallus, his lawyer stood next to him. He never even glanced at Kathy.

"Do I need a lawyer," Kathy asked, her tongue felt thick. Her head was light, none of this seemed real. In the last hour she had been questioned about her boss's charity events. What charities, they needed bank account numbers, proof of deposits. Things that Kathy never really thought of. Theses events were set up by Mrs. Wallus. She sat them up either collecting money or giving out a room to hold the event. "My boss has one." Kathy looked up at the suited man who had been standing over her.

"He is going to need one." Kathy wanted to go up to him, shake him. She wanted to yell, she trusted him. She left home for this job, this job was supposed to be her last. She had plans, she had worked everything out. Now because of someone else's lies that was all gone.

….

"Oh Kathy," Linda sat with her friend. "I can't believe it. They are saying that they," Linda stopped.

"They stole money," Kathy's eyes watered, "they stole it from children's hospital, breast cancer, hell ever the humane society." The reality was stinking in. Her boss and his wife were not at all the people she thought they were. Kathy had learned that most people weren't, but this hurt. She was between anger and embarrassed.

"But you are clear of anything," Linda asked. The officers and investigators told her she was free to go. But they would be in touch. Of course people would think she had something to do with it. How could she not? She handled paperwork she was his secretary, she went to these events.

"I have no charges but they said they would be in touch, more questions," Kathy rubbed her forehead. "My phone has been going crazy."

"Yeah this made the news," Linda had not told her yet, hoping to not add stress.

"Great," Kathy scrolled through her missed calls, "shit my parents, sister, Piper. I have to call them."

"Ok, I am going to let you be," Linda hugged her, "call me tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming over," Kathy opened her door. "I will give you a call." Kathy didn't want to call anyone, she was tired, she didn't want to answer anymore questions. But she knew her family was worried. "Dad."

"Kathleen," she could hear the worry in his voice, "what happened. Kathy gave him the details.

"I am not involved," Kathy told her father.

"They wouldn't have let you go," her father said, she could hear the cop in him coming out.

"Dad I am beat, can you fill the family in. I got to call Piper."

"Of course hon, we are here," she wanted to cry.

"Thank you, I will call tomorrow." Kathy took a breathe getting ready to call Piper.

"Mom," Piper sound out of breath.

"I am fine," Kathy closed her eyes, one more time she went over anything.

"Don't worry mom, this will work out," Piper sounded like such a grown up. Kathy didn't want her to worry.

"It will don't you worry," Kathy made herself smile hoping she sounded convincing.

…

Kathy sat up reading her clock, panic set in, she was late. Than her new reality hit her she didn't have a job. She got out of bed, making her way to the kitchen. Taking her coffee with her she went back to her bed. She grabbed her phone, "Thinking of you, call when you can," Mary.

"We love you," Mom.

"Piper called, I will be in Vegas next week, we can talk," Rachel.

"Hey beautiful, I will be home tomorrow," Jonathan. Kathy tossed herself back on her pillow. It had been years since she actually had nothing to do. A million thought ran through her head. She needed a job, could she even start looking? Would anyone hire her? What did this mean for her future? How would she get Piper through school? Her phone rang she picked it up. "Hi," she cleared her voice.

"Are you busy," Jonathan's voice asked.

"No," the answer almost made Kathy laugh.

"Cool," he sounded happy, Kathy didn't know if she should tell him now or wait.

"I have to talk to you," Kathy bit her lip. "I don't know if now is good."

"Here," she could hear him moving, "I just needed to go somewhere quiet. What is up?"

"My work got raided, seems my boss and his wife have been stealing millions from charities."

"Holy shit," Jonathan breathed out, "are you ok, I mean."

"Yeah," Kathy answered, "just jobless, and I am sure a few more afternoon answering questions."

"Babe I am sorry," Jonathan didn't know what to say.

"It will be ok," Kathy choked.

"Sorry I am not there," Jonathan said.

"It is just weird," Kathy wiped her eyes. "I can't remember the last time I didn't have a job. I just feel out of control."

"I will be home tonight late."

"Don't go changing your flight and going crazy to get home," Kathy protested.

"It is done,' Jonathan said.

"Jonathan I had to program my number in your phone," Kathy laughed. "Don't try and tell me you changed a flight while on a phone."

"I will get someone to do it for me." Jonathan laughed. "You need me there, and I want to be there."

"I kinda want you here," Kathy fought tears back.

"I will or I will get someone to do it for me, I will send you my flight info."

"I can pick you up," Kathy said.

"No, I will handle it, just relax," Jonathan stopped her.

"Ok," Kathy let out a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you," Jonathan said, "it is going to ok."

"Yeah if we keep saying that," Kathy laughed.

"It will you are not alone, just know that," Jonathan stressed. Kathy believed him, maybe because she needed to. Or maybe because he had been nothing but honest with her.

…

Jonathan let himself in with the key Kathy hid for him. She had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she half sat up.

"Hey," Jonathan sat on the edge of the couch. He reached pulling her to him, she looked tired, no matter how many times anyone told her things would be ok, she would worry. And he couldn't blame her, anything was very uncertain. Jonathan hope he could give her some comfort. Her laid them on the couch pulling the blanket over them. Kathy curled into him, she breathed in his scent. Him being there made her smile. The fact that he rearranged his plans. He didn't question her, hound her for information, like what are you going to do? He was just there to be with her, just because she needed him there.


	11. Chapter 11

Kathy opened her eyes to the smell of bacon. She pushed the covers back sitting up. At some point in the night Jonathan moved them to the bedroom. She followed the smell to her kitchen. Jonathan stood at the stove, hair a mess, no shirt and loose fitting jeans. A pair of cooking tongs in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. "Good morning," Kathy smiled.

"Hey," Jonathan looked up. "Sit," he pointed the tongs to her small kitchen table, he had already set it.

"Where did you get the flowers," Kathy asked, bringing them to her nose.

"I picked them from your neighbor's when I went to the market," Jonathan put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"What time did you wake up," Kathy asked.

"Seven I guess," Jonathan opened cabinet doors looking for plates.

"I didn't hear a thing," Kathy took a drink of her coffee.

"Good," Jonathan kissed her head placing a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of her. He sat across from her with a plate of his own.

"I got fired," Kathy laughed, "not told I was dieing."

"Well, really," Jonathan said, wiping his mouth. "Did you get fired? They arrested your boss."

"Yeah, but I work directly for him, and he owned that hotel," Kathy bite into her bacon. "I have never been fired."

"I still don't see it that way," Jonathan wiped his hands, "you didn't know anything and he got arrested, so it is more like you got laid off."

"Well," Kathy had to laughed at Jonathan's ability to put a silver liner on things. "I don't have a job. I am not sure if I can look for one. Or who will hire me."

"You have a good work history," Jonathan said.

"But this, it is huge, plus it has been all over the news," Kathy sat back in her seat.

"It will blow over, by tomorrow someone will do something way worse." Jonathan hated to see her worry.

"Just a lot to worry about," Kathy reached for her coffee cup. "You think everything is figured out. I was going to retire early." She didn't want to talk about it. "My phone is ringing," Kathy got up from the table I search for it. Jonathan started cleaning the plates from the table. "Now," Jonathan heard Kathy almost yelled. "Well yeah if you are here." Jonathan saw Kathy walk back into the kitchen. "Sure," Kathy shook her head.

"Who was that," Jonathan asked seeing she was upset.

"Rachel, he is on his way over," Kathy pulled her fingers through her hair. "He said next week."

"Well tell him no," Jonathan said, he hadn't met Rachel yet, but hadn't heard a good word about him. "You want me to go?" He was pretty sure this would not make a good first impression.

"No," Kathy stopped. "Please don't go." Jonathan nodded.

"I will put a shirt on."

…

Jonathan watched as Kathy hurried around cleaning up. Her eyes were full of worry, it seemed like a child waiting for their parent. "Can I help with anything," Jonathan asked.

"No," Kathy placed a pillow on the couch. "Is the bed made?"

"Yeah," Jonathan glanced toward the bedroom. Kathy head whipped around hearing a knock on door. Kathy hurried to the door.

"Hi," Jonathan listened, as Kathy walked back into the living room, "Rachel this is Jonathan."

"I didn't know you had company," Rachel looked Jonathan up and down.

"Jonathan," Jonathan stuck his hand out, Rachel took it. "I will let you two talk." Jonathan knew they need privacy and Rachel wasn't there to make friends. Jonathan squeezed Kathy's hand as he passed her.

"We can go in the kitchen," Kathy turned to Rachel.

"So that is the boyfriend," Rachel asked taking a seat. Kathy nodded.

"You could have come next week," Kathy changed the subject.

"Well Piper is upset, I was here to see a friend," Rachel sat back.

"You want some coffee," Kathy asked.

"Sure," Rachel answered, "so do you have a lawyer?"

"They said I don't need one," Kathy poured coffee in a cup.

"Kathy," Rachel's tone was scolding, "this is big. I mean he stole a lot of money. And you were working for him. Hell you went to those events." Kathy placed the cup in front of him.

"I have talked to the people handling the case." Kathy sat back down. "So what do you want to talk about?" Since Piper was an adult now she didn't talk to Rachel offent. She didn't feel the need. Piper was old enough to maintain their relationship.

"Piper has a school bill coming up," Rachel took his cup, blowing into it before taking a drink.

"I know," it made Kathy's stomach turn. Piper had two years left. Kathy had told her she would help her get her Bachelor. So far there had been no loans, and Piper hadn't had to get a job. "I can make it."

"Kathy," Rachel stopped her, "you don't know what's going to happening. It won't kill her to get a job."

"These last two years are the most important plus she will need to do an internship." Kathy wanted to yell, but didn't want Jonathan to hear. "I can make it work."

"Well I can give you about half for this year," Rachel said.

"Thank you that is a help." Kathy won't ask, her head spun. He acted like she was borrowing money, or did something wrong. As if she had called for him to bail her out.

"I don't know why you have to be so stubborn," Rachel shook his head.

"Rachel, she is our daughter, we have a responsibility to her." Kathy could not believe him.

"Oh, stop with this single mom beat the odds things," Rachel huffed, "you got help. She never went without."

"I am not doing this with you," Kathy got up. "I don't know why you came, we could have done this over the phone."

"Oh sorry I cut in time your boy toy time," Rachel snickered.

"You can go," Kathy glared at him.

"Guess this is your mid life crisis," Rachel stood.

"I have never questioned who you dated. I never questioned anything about your life. I raised Piper, I asked you for nothing." Kathy yelled.

"Yes yes good for you, you did it," Rachel mocked, "you did it with my money. I wrote plenty of checks. And don't act like I was never there."

"When it worked for you," Kathy shoot back.

"Hey," Jonathan stepped into the kitchen, "why don't you go. It has been a long couple of days." Rachel looked at Jonathan.

"We are talking," he finally said.

"No," Jonathan stepped forward. "You are running your mouth and for whatever reason belittling her. So why don't you leave." Rachel looked at Kathy. He pushed passed Jonathan on his way out.

"You ok," Jonathan asked Kathy.

"Yeah," Kathy nodded.

"Piper is right," Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, "he is an asshole."

….

"Oh I wish I was there," Piper laughed.

"Piper," Kathy hoped she didn't hear her laugh.

"Don't worry mom, I will be fine," Piper said. "Dad did send the check. So if I have to cut some of my classes."

"No," Kathy stopped her, "look we will talk about it later. I have dinner with Jonathan."

"I like him mom," Piper said.

"Yeah me too," Kathy smiled.

"Enjoy your dinner," they said their goodbyes. Kathy met Jonathan at a quite restaurant. It was his last night home, he had changed his travel plans to spend more time with her.

"He always talk to you like they," Jonathan asked, it had bothered him all day. Rachel spoke to her like a child. Like he was there to clean up some mess.

"I guess," Kathy shrugged, "it is kinda funny. We have never had a real relationship other than the fact we have a kid together."

"Look I have been thinking," Jonathan took Kathy's hand, "I want to help."

"Help," Kathy asked.

"Let me help with Piper's school."

"No," Kathy pulled back, "I can't ask that."

"You are not asking."

"I have it, I just have to move things and," Kathy couldn't let him do this. They hadn't been dating that long. It felt weird and wrong.

"Why can't you let me help you." Jonathan pleaded. Kathy didn't answered. "Alright," Jonathan throw his hands up. "I am not going to bag you." Kathy didn't want the night to end like this. Jonathan tossed money down on the table, "I will be in the car." Kathy watch him storm out.

…..

Kathy slide in the passenger seat, Jonathan held the steering wheel. As he went to start the car, Kathy reached for his hand. "When I was twelve, MTV use to play music videos."

"Yeah, I remember," Jonathan said without looking at her.

"You couldn't have you were two," Kathy laughed.

"We are back on the age thing," Jonathan shook his head.

"No,no," Kathy stopped him, "I would have it on while I did homework. One day my friend calls me yelling, I had to watch this band. So I did, and the first time I saw Rachel." Kathy laughed, "it was like light and sound stopped, and I said I will have his babies." Kathy looked down at her lap. "I had such an image of him in my head. I thought I knew him, I read watched every interview. And when I got to meet him, and he was interested in me. It was unreal, I mean this guy in this band that I loved. He liked me, I believed he was unattainable." Kathy turned looking at Jonathan, "but my image of him was wrong and then everyone had an image of me. I was a slut and a home wrecker. So I did everything I could to prove people wrong. And I swear I would never be had again. I don't trust many and not many get close to me let alone Piper." Jonathan finally turned looking at her. "Mr. Wallus I trusted, I trusted his wife. I believed them, told people all the great work they did. He lied they both lied. It reminded me and brought up a lot of stuff. Stuff you helped go away." Kathy smiled. "I guess what I need is you to be understanding that."

"I get it," Jonathan let out a long breath. "They lied to you. They stole money you didn't. Rachel lied to you, he didn't tell you he was married. This is not your cross to bear. You didn't do anything wrong except believe people. You can't live your life not giving people a chance." Jonathan shook his head, "You know this is new to me. I never wanted a real realtionship. Never wanted to worry about someone, care about somebody. But I am getting use to it."

"I wish everyone saw it like that." Kathy smiled.

"So you won't let me help cause you don't want people to think you are in this for the money," Jonathan started to understand.

"What else would people think," Kathy shrugged.

"I told you I don't care what people think," Jonathan leaned forward, "plus everyone knows you are in it for the sex." Kathy laughed.

"Thank you."

"You," Jonathan run his finger down the bridge of her nose, "have to get use to being treated decent."

"I could get use to it," Kathy leaned in kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

The following weeks were filled with phone calls, from the law and press. Kathy said nothing to the press. Mrs. Wallus had called, Kathy kept it short. There was an apology, followed by the reasons they were innocent. As much as it hurt Kathy she asked them not to contact her anymore. She was cleared from this mess.

Slowly Kathy started looking for another job. The investigators were kind enough to give her letter stating she was clear for any involvement from the ongoing investigation of her former employer. A few seemed interested and some just wanted to wanted to hear the stories first hand. See if they could get any juicy details.

…..

"So you have another interview next week," Jonathan asked while he packed his bag.

"Yeah, it is my second so cross fingers," Kathy answered.

"I am not going to lie I kinda liked you not working," Jonathan wasn't going to lie, it had made things easier. But he knew Kathy would not be the type to sit still waiting for him to come home.

"I am going stir crazy," Kathy laughed.

"But we are still good for this weekend," Jonathan had made plans for Kathy to come see a pay per view. They would be in one city for two days. Hoping it would be less stressful than last time.

"No we are good," Kathy answered, she was hoping this trip went better. She knew it meant a lot to Jonathan.

"One more day," Jonathan said with a sigh.

"One more," Kathy repeated, "I am going to the hotel first." She went over there plans.

"Sounds good," Jonathan agreed, he went quiet for a minute, "oh before I ran, I paid Piper's school bill."

"Jonathan Good," Kathy yelled, after their dinner neither brought it up. Jonathan felt it would be easier to ask for forgiveness than convince her to let him help.

"Babe I gotta go," Jonathan said in a hurry ending there call before she could respond. Kathy was left standing with her mouth open.

…

"Did you know," Kathy asked again.

"Mom, no," Piper answered, "I didn't I just figure you did your dad."

"I swear," Kathy shook her head.

"It was really nice of him," Piper herself was shocked when her mother told her what Jonathan did. "I will definitely thank him."

"He is getting it back," Kathy huffed.

"Mom," Piper spoke quietly, "don't make a big deal. He was just trying to help."

"You are right," Kathy knew she shouldn't have this talk with her daughter. And maybe she should let it go. She certainly did not want to fight with Jonathan over it. It just seemed like such a big thing. "I guess I don't want him to think I am using him."

"He doesn't, I think he really just didn't want to see you stress. You know sometimes people just do nice things."

…

Kathy opened the hotel room door, she found the note on the bed.

"At the gym." She smiled sitting down on the edge of the bed. Her cell vibrated in her hand. "Shit," she muttered as Rachel's name came across her screen. "Hello," she cleared her throat.

"Hi," he sounded surprised she answered, "thought you were out of town."

"I am, everything ok," Kathy stood, they hadn't spoken since Rachel came to her house.

"Yeah, yeah, I just," he stopped, Kathy was taken back by how nervous he sounded. If Rachel was anything it was confident. Right wrong or otherwise. "I wanted to thank your friend."

"Jonathan."

"Yeah," Rachel stopped again, "Piper told me what he did," Kathy's heart ponder. She didn't want him to know, she almost wasn't sure why. "I really think she hates me sometimes." Kathy stopped, for all his faults it hurt to hear him say that. She never wanted that, and had really tried for Piper to feel no ill will toward her father. But Piper was an adult and could figure things out on her own. Kathy wasn't there to make sure Piper saw her father. She wasn't there to keep dates she had made and remind Rachel of them. She wasn't there to shield her daughter from things.

"She doesn't," Kathy said.

"She should," Rachel's voice quivered, "I don't know I have been thinking. Piper said some stuff," Kathy had seen over the last year how Piper had changed toward her father. And she knew at some point it would come to a head. "God when did she get all grown up," he chuckled.

"Beats me," Kathy laughed.

"I have been a coward, I don't know why, I wish I could have done things so different," his voice sounded so heavy.

"Rachel, look that is stuff that happened years ago. And you can work on what you and Piper have now." Kathy did feel for him, for the first in a very long time he sounded sincere. Like he was looking to her for advice.

"I would have nothing if it wasn't for you. You made me part of her life, when I wasn't. I always thought I was the one to sacrifice. Time away from my music my career what I wanted to do. I never wanted kids and," he stopped.

"I get that," Kathy said, "but I couldn't have done anything else." When Kathy first found out she was pregnant she went through every option she could think of. She might have choose the hardest but it was the best for her.

"No I am glad you didn't, Piper is the best thing I ever made. I just wish I showed her that. I wish I saw what it really took to raise her. I just have a lot of regrets." Kathy had wanted to hear this for years. She wanted him to feel hurt, wanted him to realize what she did what she give up. But it wasn't as sweet has she thought it would be. She realized she had worked hard but not lost any thing. She had a great daughter. "This Jonathan guy and you sound serious."

"It is,' Kathy smiled.

"Good," Rachel said, "you deserve that."

"Look just work on Piper, you are her dad," Kathy hoped whatever brought this about would stay.

"Yeah, I just need to act like it," Rachel said. "Well I have been in your ear enough."

"Thank you for calling."

"Tell Jonathan I said thank you. You know," he stopped and Kathy could hear him smile, "I never saw you with someone younger."

"Me neither," she laughed, "I guess age doesn't matter at some point."

"No it doesn't," Rachel agreed. "Well I'll talk with you later." Kathy sat quite going over all that Rachel had said to her. And how maybe going through everything she had with her lead her to Jonathan. That it was ok to start living her life, she didn't have to prove to anyone she was a good mom. That she beat the odds, and wasn't what everyone said about her. It was ok to be happy, and let people in and ever help her if she needed it. Kathy smiled as the door opened. She jumped up running to Jonathan throwing her arm around him.

"Hey," he laughed catching her. She kissed him, "I am all sweaty."

"I don't care," she smiled, "thank you." Jonathan pulled his head back. Thank you was the last thing he expected. He was sure there would be a fight and Kathy demanding to pay him back.

"You are not mad," he almost wished he didn't ask.

"I was," Kathy nodded, "but, someone made me see something a little different. So thank you." Jonathan smiled hugging her.

"I need to thank whoever talked to you," Jonathan laughed. He was sure she was still uneasy about it. But the fact she was just letting it be meant a lot.

"You know something," Kathy pulled back looking up at him. "You are the best birthday present I ever got." Jonathan smiled at her comment.

"You seem different somehow." She was more relaxed.

"Maybe," she kissed him on his cheek, "alright go shower." Jonathan pulled his shirt off walking toward the bathroom. She smiled, this was different, it was new and had been sceary. But it made her happy, Jonathan made her happy. Maybe all her trails, set back and heart breaks had lead her here. She went through it all it see and appreciate what real love was. This was her time to enjoy, and she had found the perfect person to enjoy it with.

The End.

 **Thank you to everyone who took time to read, review, follow and add to your favorite list.**


End file.
